


In Sickness and in Heath

by Glitter_Is_Fabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Is_Fabulous/pseuds/Glitter_Is_Fabulous
Summary: Request via tumblr - Alec is sick and pushes himself too far. He is then looked after by his siblings and Magnus.Disclaimer - characters are not mine.





	In Sickness and in Heath

Alec doesn’t get sick very often, but when he does, he tries to take it easier to allow his body to recover before diving back into work. However, having just been promoted as the new Head of the New York Institute, the last thing Alec wants to do is take a break. 

The shadowhunter had been experiencing the cold symptoms one by one as he went about his daily tasks. But he ignored his health in order to make sure his first week on the job went smoothly. His symptoms gradually became more of an issue when the second week came around. 

Izzy found her brother asleep at his desk one night. Jace trained with his parabatai until Alec suddenly collapsed against the benches in the training room. When Alec hadn’t visited Magnus in a few days, the warlock was informed of his boyfriend’s health by Jace and Izzy. Magnus swore he would help the Lightwood siblings by keeping Alec at his place, to allow him to properly recover from his cold. 

Alec refused to take time off at first. Insisting that he was needed at the institute, and he didn’t have time to rest. Izzy assured him that everything would be fine, her and Jace could keep everything in order while he took time off to recover. 

Magnus was very much the protective boyfriend and he didn’t allow Alec to do much for himself while he was supposed to be resting. Alec slept for a majority of the time that he was at Magnus’. The warlock prepared simple remedies for his shadowhunter, along with the common mundane forms of treatment. 

Due to the fact that Alec overworked his drained body, he was bedridden for nearly two days. As much as Alec didn’t like to feel useless, he couldn’t deny that he very much appreciated the lengths Magnus and his siblings were going to for him.

Magnus was happy to play nurse in between his clients. Providing his boyfriend with blankets, honey tea and food. Alec hated feeling useless. But, it was also nice for him to remember that those who love him would do anything to help. His siblings looked after his workload and Magnus looked after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


End file.
